Singular Kings
After the major battle against Yabon in the Space Time Fortress, the Miraigers destroyed the Grand Chamber, but 12 special orbs that power the device survived and spread across the Present Time. When they come into contact with special items they were able to transform into powerful Goka Monsters known as the Singular Kings (単数王 Tansū-ō). Goka Shinobi Goka Shinobi (業火忍び Gōka Shinobi, 40) is a Ninja themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb came into contact with a shuriken in the present time. He was discovered by Nairu who commanded him to use his Ninja abilities to try and destroy the Miraigers. He has seven special Ninja techniques which include: 01. Time Barrier (時間障壁 Jikan Shōheki) – Goka Shinobi can create a force field that can block any attack and sometimes reflect right back at the opponent. 02. Second String (秒文字列 Byō Mojiretsu) – Goka Shinobi can shoot mind controlling strings at people and make them into his personal slaves. 03. Ninja Vision (忍者視覚 Ninja Shikaku) – Goka Shinobi can use his eyes to search for anything that is hidden. 04. Free Sword (無料剣 Muryō Ken) – Goka Shinobi could launch his sword at an enemy where it can attack on its own free will. 05. Mecha Freeze (技術フリーズGijutsu Furīzu) – Goka Shinobi can perform a special electrical attack that freezes any machinery around him. 06. Shadow Clone (影複製 Kage Fukusei) – Goka Shinobi can create clones of himself that he can use to boost his odds. 07. Shuriken Storm (シュリケン嵐 Shuriken Arashi) – Goka Shinobi can split into shurikens where he can perform several barrage attacks. When the Miraigers found a way around these attacks they were able to defeat him with the full power of their Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the full combined power of Miraijin and Super MiraiOh (piloted solo by Mirai Knight). Goka Shinobi is inspired by the Space Ninja Group Jakanja which were the main villains from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger. Goka Konkuru Goka Konkuru(業火コンクール Gōka Konkūru, 41) is a competitive sports themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb landed onto a basket of sports equipment. He was discovered by Nairu when he was playing one of his games against innocent humans. When he won against the humans he turned them into sports equipment. Nairu had him challenge the Miraigers to a competition. He challenged Mirai Red to a game of One on One basketball in which he won and turned him into a Basketball. He challenged Blue to a Kendo Match in which he won and turned blue into a Kendo Sword. He challenges Yellow to a lacrosse match in which he won and turned her into a lacrosse stick. He challenged black to an American Football match in which he lost and got turned into a football. He challenged Mirai Green to a Soccer Match in which he lost and got turned into a soccer ball. He challenged Mirai Knight a baseball game in which he won and freed the other rangers. He was defeated by the full power of the Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and was destroyed by the full combined power of both Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. Goka Konkuru is inspired after Baseball Mask from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Goka Keisanki Goka Keisanki (業火計算機 Gōka Keisanki, 42) is a computer themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb touched a computer. He was discovered by Nairu and had him hack into the Miraiger Database so they can steal information on the Miraigers weapons and mecha. He was able to take all of the information on the Super Miraiger Arsenal and the data on Super MiraiOh. When the Miraiger found out that he was the virus that was infecting their system, he was able to trap them in his digital dimension where they had to defeat the Digital Demons that were trapped inside him. After they escaped his digital dimension, he was able to reflect back the power of the Jiku Bazookas. He was defeated by the power of the Super Mirai Bomber. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and was destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Goka Keisanki was inspired by Bara Hacker from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Goka Zuno Goka Zuno (業火頭脳 Gōka Zunō, 43) is a brain themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb came into contact with a Brain Transplant. He has telekinetic powers that allow him to take control of anyone he comes into contact with. He was discovered by Nairu so he could try and take control of the Miraigers. When he couldn’t get the Miraigers under his control, he tried to take on Doctor W. and was successful. He made Doctor W. show him where him and the rangers have their secret base was located. Doctor W. took around to almost every single phone booth around in the city but always avoided the special one with the Miraiger logo onto door. After realizing Doctor W. was not brainwashed, Goka Zuno was defeated by the power of the Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the combined power of Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. This monster was inspired by Chojuu Sentai Liveman’s main team of villains: Armed Brain Army Volt. Goka Kyoryu Goka Kyoryu (業火恐竜 Gōka Kyōryū, 44) is a Dinosaur monster that was created when a Grand Chamber orb came into contact with several different dinosaur bones. When he came to life he went on a rampage by was brought under control by Nairu when he placed the Fossil Amulet on to his neck. After getting him under control, Nairu made him grow prematurely with the power of the Colossal Clock so he could destroy Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. He was defeated by the full combined power of Miraijin and Super MiraiOh which were more than 50% damaged after the battle. Goka Kyoryu was inspired by the Bakuryuu from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Goka Kazan Goka Kazan (業火火山 Gōka Kazan, 45) is a volcano themed monster that created when a Grand Chamber Orb came into contact with a piece of cooled off magma. He was discovered by Nairu when he was posing as a science experiment. Nairu had him try and start a major earthquake which would cause a massive eruption. In order to defeat the Miraigers had to plug up his Eruption Spouts. He was defeated by the power of the Jiku Bazooka. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. Goka Kazan was inspired by the team of villains from Sun Vulcan: Machine Empire Black Magma. Goka Haiga Goka Haiga (業火胚芽 Gōka Haiga, 46) is a germ themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb came in contact with a bacteria culture from the local research laboratory. He was discovered by Nairu and used so he could pass on the most deadly virus known to Space Time. When the Miraigers discovered this, they were immediately infected with the disease except for Mirai White who had to find the cure quickly. The only way to cure the disease was to obtain the blood of a true time traveler like Dr. W. After Dr. W cured the rangers, they defeated Goka Haiga with the power of the Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and was destroyed by the combined power of Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. Goka Haiga was inspired the boss of Dai Sentai Goggle V: Fuhrer Taboo. Goka Takara Goka Takara (業火宝 Gōka Takara, 47) is a treasure themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb came into contact with a hidden treasure chest found near the local coastline. He was discovered by Nairu where he decided to use him to turn innocent humans into gold Doubloons for his greed and hunger. He was able to turn half of the Miraigers into Gold and capture them. After finding a way to reverse the gold turning process, he was defeated by the power of the Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. Goka Takara is based on the theme of the only treasure hunting Sentai Series: GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Goka Kaizoku Goka Kaizoku (業火海賊 Gōka Kaizoku, 48) is a pirate themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb came in contact with a Pirate Cutlass and a Flint Lock Pistol. He has the power to capture people into his pirate world where they eventually end up never returning. He was able to capture Mirai Blue and White where they had to fend for their lives by fighting off the deep sea demons inside his pirate dimension. After defeating the deep sea demons, the Miraigers defeated him with the power of their Jiku Bazooka. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock after Nairu located him and witnessed his defeat. He was destroyed by the combined power of Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. Goka Kaizoku was inspired by the leader of the Space Pirate Baruban: Captain Zahab from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Goka Kyuketsuki Goka Kyuketsuki (業火吸血鬼 Gōka Kyūketsuki, 49) is a vampire themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb came into contact with a Vampire Bat. He has the ability to absorb the youth of anyone that comes in contact with his bite. Nairu used that power to try and suck away the Miraigers power so they could not fight anymore. He was able to get the youth from Mirai Yellow and Mirai Green. The only way to reverse the aging bite was to defeat him. The remaining Miraigers were able to defeat him by using the combined power of the Jiku Bazookas and Mirai Knight’s Mirai Riot. He was revived and enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the full power of Miraijin (piloted by Mirai Yellow and Mirai Green). Goka Kyuketsuki is inspired after the Mistress of the Underground Hades Empire Infershia’s: Vancuria from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Goka Oni Goka Oni (業火鬼 Gōka Oni, 50) is a demon themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb came into contact with a collectible Oni Mask at a local costume shop. He has the power to bring any victims fears to life. Nairu decided to use him to bring the Miraigers fears to life. He was able to bring all of the Miraiger’s except Mirai Knights to life. The only way to make the living fears go back into their minds, Mirai White had to cut all of the horns off of its head. After doing that Mirai Knight defeat him with the full power of his Mirai Riot (in Tomahawk mode). He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the full power of Miraijin. Goka Oni is inspired after The Calamity Demon Clan from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV. Goka Haiki Goka Haiki (業火排気 Gōka Haiki, 51) is an exhaust themed monster that was created when a Grand Chamber Orb came into contact with a gas bomb. He was discovered by Nairu so he could pollute the world with his powerful exhaust smoke. He was able to injure the Miraigers by setting up a trap that involves a reaction explosion. He was defeated by the power of the Jiku Bazookas after the Miraigers wouldn’t give up no matter how weak they got after the explosion. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the full combined power of both Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. Goka Haiki is inspired by the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock’s leader: Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaust. Category:Elite Monsters Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger